


That's a lot of traveling

by HB336



Series: Dragons, demons, gatekeepers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Trans Characters, Multiple Worlds, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Werewolves, gods as characters, nontraditional family, not quite time travel but might as well be, other mythical things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB336/pseuds/HB336
Summary: Jace's role as a Gatekeeper,the power to open gates to other worlds, feels measly compared to his siblings gifts. His siblings who went from always squabbling with each other to silence, then one "went missing" and the other became hollow and silent. Then his power felt like a gift.Lisa grew up on Earth with a quick realization she's not human. Staying young-looking at fifty, and then pretty much the same at one-hundred makes it kind of obvious. Still has no idea what she is though.Neely, somewhat of a shape shifter on the look for their missing brother. On top of that they're on the run as the co-leader in a rebellion against their corrupt family leaders."G", who's phobia of water has her visiting world after world running from her problems, and frankly just making more.Davius tries not to think about all his mistakes, makes every effort he can to be a good king, yet still can't forget a certain dirty orphan who disappeared because of him.Ancestor doesn't have a name, but he does have a wife and child, an endless lifespan, magic more powerful than most gods, and a duty to all things that live in shadow. He's also the sole reason all dragons have disappeared from the world.





	That's a lot of traveling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by friends to try posting some oc things. I don't know what the outcome will be from this, probably a lot of drabbles because it's all a mess. 
> 
> Many of the characters still dont have names but that will be taken care of before I start writing about them.   
> And since there is -so much- it'll be a minute before I come back and properly edit any tags/categories, etc. 
> 
> Sorry the grammar won't be perfect either. I'm more artist than I am writer so these will PROBS be short. I can't see myself writing over 10k words lol
> 
> Each chapter might be a scene or rambling thoughts on specific character building/background.  
> Please also expect for me to go back often to make edits on already published chapter.
> 
> ps god i hope i write smut in here somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of a "dirty orphan" (pov Jace)
> 
> a bit of setting the scene by going into detail about the castle and garden. 
> 
> introducing Jace, Lisa, Davius, Persephone

When Elisavea was found by the elders, they called her a "Traveler".

Really it was Jace who found her, and as the family's current Gatekeeper _of course_ he'd be the one to stumble upon an unconscious child taking shelter in the family private garden, right under the ever looming shadow of The Statue.

Jace wasn't the type to spend a lot of time in the garden in the first place, he read boring books, listened to lecture after lecture from the elders, and tried not to miss his siblings squabbles. But that evening he couldn't brush off the anxious energy that had been building inside his body, that had no clear reason why. His legs hurt with how much they jittered. The magic in his limbs, while weak compared to his siblings, felt on the verge of chaos. Persephone noticed his restlessness and suggested he walk some of it off in the garden. Jace glared at her unasked for advice, but said nothing and did as she suggested.

Coming from an ancient race means his is an ancient family that has lived in an ancient castle for hundreds of years. It means being surrounded by decaying books, hard-ass elders with more authority than they deserve, and the energy of long dead souls. Frankly the only good thing is the garden.

Davius would consider the town and it's people a positive along with the garden but Jace's introverted nature doesn't give a shit about strangers that looked at him with unearned admiration. His brother told him it comes with the title and the bloodline, tried to give advice on how he could handle the townsfolk but Jace cut him off, that he'd rather not talk to anyone at all, that the less two-faced liars he had to deal with the better. He left after that.  

The garden is private, guarded and warded by equally ancient magic, is pretty much impossible for most people to find. Maybe if they have a little bit of the family blood running in their veins they can, but it's still physically impossible for anyone who isn't family to set foot past the cobblestone gate. It's also less of a garden and more of a private forest, so deep and dark few people in his family have yet to find all it's secrets. 

So on the rare chance he found himself deep in the garden, walking past The Statue, and tripping over a body. At first he thought it was just an animal, they've always allowed wild beasts to live in relative peace, and a few liked sleeping around The Statue. He growled, annoyed at the trip-up, when he felt the restless magic in him freeze. 

His eyes saw smooth skin and he was instantly filled with fear and rage that some stranger could be strong enough to sneak in. Instincts at the front he almost rang the alarm, magic in his throat ready to give a ringing howl, until a second look revealed the threat was a tiny and frankly filthy child. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while in the pov of Jace this .. drabble? (i kinda just stared writing something, anything)  
> this chapter is the beginning of Lisa's story. it also so far is helping to set the scene? Jace pov of the "situation" and I feel its important to get a different persons point of view during the time of this scene.

**Author's Note:**

> from this one experience ive realized I struggle with tense in my writing, any advice for the sound and feel of the writing is welcome.  
> plenty of careless mistakes will be made, i apologize and hope this doesn't keep anyone from reading. 
> 
> It feels odd to start this journey from Jace's pov, hes a very under-developed character. But this is ultimately probably a very good way to go, Jace is in many different parts of the story and as of recently, a much more important role.


End file.
